


Not a Monster

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Bucky have a serious conversation





	Not a Monster

Waking into the room you find that it’s empty. The kitchen is never empty at this time of day, the Avengers go through food like most people go through toilet paper. Speaking of which you needed to order more of that too. You sigh softly, in a group of superheroes, whose rank includes, two super soldiers, two genius’, three super spies, a woman with telekinetic powers, a super speedster, a king, a Norse god and a- former AI. What was the best way to describe Vision? It was shocking how no one could seem to get anything done. You add ‘toilet paper (and not that one ply shit Tony)’ to the list of the things the tower needs. You turn back around and let out a startled gasp.   
“Oh my god. Bucky.” You say softly, you thought Steve moved like a cat but Bucky must move like a ghost. “You scared me.” You laugh softly until you notice the gun he’s put on your side of the counter. “Bucky?”  
“Are you making the shopping list?” He asks seemingly unaware that he’s done anything strange.   
“Yea, there something you need?” He’s stepped further away from the counter, the gun still resting there, butt toward you in case you need to grab it quickly.   
“Yea, watermelon.” He says softly, like he’s embarrassed by it.   
“I didn’t know you like watermelon.”   
“It’s my favorite fruit. It’s still a fruit right?” You’d been the one who’d informed him that a tomato was no longer classified as a vegetable. You chuckle softly.   
“Yea. It’s still a fruit.” You turn back to the list and write ‘watermelon’. “Do you just want one?”  
“Please.” You nod then glance down at the gun.   
“Done.” You say looking at the gun again in confusion. You’ve noticed this before, he’s actually handed you the weapon before. It’s only when it’s the two of you in the room, if Steve is there you don’t get a gun, or knife. Steve does. Bucky’s watching you carefully and you hop up onto the counter, the marble is cold on the back of your legs. You study him for a second, he’s watching you watch him, both of you sitting in silence in the kitchen. He cocks his head to the left and squints his eyes at you. You let out a breathy laugh.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks softly.   
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know. Weird. I thought you were over the whole metal arm thing.”   
“I am.” You answer honestly. You kind of forget about it until he does something crazy like stick it in a fire or pull a hot pan out of the oven.   
“Then what?”  
“What’s up with the gun?” He glances down at it like he’s just realized its there. “I’ve noticed this before. You’ve physically handed it to me, as well as a knife but if Steve is in the room the weapon goes to him. Why?”   
“Hydra.” He practically spits the word. Anger dashes across his face and you regret asking.   
“Can you help me down?” You ask softly and he furrows his brow at you but you know he’ll come help you, it’s that classic gentleman in him. Sure enough a moment later he comes around the island and eases you to the floor. You catch his metal arm in your hand and pass him back the gun. “You don’t need to arm me.” You say softly, “I trust you.”  
“You shouldn’t.” You take his face in your hands and look into his sad blue eyes.   
“I am not afraid of you James Barnes.”   
“You should be. I’m a monster.”  
“Oh, you poor thing.” You mutter then, raising up onto your toes, pull his body flush against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck and rest your head in the space below his chin. You don’t say anything and he doesn’t move for a little bit. Then suddenly his hands slowly creep around your waist, holding you possessively to him. How long has it been since someone just held him? Just hugged him and let them know they care? Poor Bucky. “You’re not a monster,” you whisper, “they don’t control you anymore. You get to choose what to become.” You go to move away but he doesn’t release you.   
“Can- can you just stay there for a minute?” He asks softly.   
“Of course. Tell me you’re not a monster.”  
“But-”  
“You’re not a monster.”  
“I’m not a monster.” He’s not a monster.


End file.
